youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword in the Stone (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style)
Stephen Druschke's movie-spoof of The Sword in the Stone (1963). It appeared on YouTube on October 3, 2017. Cast: *Wart/Arthur as Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin as Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Archimedes as Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sir Ector as Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Sir Kay as Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Sir Pelinore as Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Little Girl Squirrel as Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Old Girl Squirrel as Mary Mouse (Cinderella) *The Wolf as Itself *Scullery Maid as Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Madame Mim as Bianca Beakley (Darkwhing Duck) *Wart (Fish) as Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Wart (Squirrel) as Fievel Mousewhitz (An American Tail) *Wart (Bird) as Yakky Doodle *Merlin (Fish) as Sebatian (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Squirrel) as Mike (Sing) *Madame Mim (Cat) as Yzma as a Cat (The Emperor's New Groove) *Madame Mim as a pretty woman as Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Madame Mim (Crocadile) as Lucifur (Cinderella) *Madame Mim (Fox) as Pom-Pom (Cinderella ll) *Madame Mim (Chicken) as Bird (A Bug's Life) *Madame Mim (Elephant) as Gorgette (Oilver and Company) *Madame Mim (Tiger) as Falicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Madame Mim (Snake) as Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Madame Mim (Rino) as Dumbo *Madame Mim (Dragon) as Herself *Merlin (Turtle) as Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Merlin (Rabbit) as Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Merlin (Catipiller) as Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Merlin (Walrus) as Tiger (An American Tail) *Merlin (Mouse) as Gus (Cinderella) *Merlin (Crab) as Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Merlin (Goat) as Pumbaa (The Lion King) *England People as Various Animals *Black Bart as Bulldog (Lady and the Tramp) *Hawk as Hawk (An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West) Chapters: #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend of the Sword in the Stone #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 2 - Enter Tigger/Enter Roo #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 3 - Roo Meets Tigger #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 4 - "Higitus Figitus"/Heading to the Castle #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 5 - At Jock's Castle/Tigger and Jock's Conversation #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 6 - Leaky Tower/Thomas O'Malley's Big News #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 7 - Tramp's Training #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 8 - Being a Fish/“That’s What Makes the World Go Round” #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 9 - Pike Attack/Bernard to the Rescue #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 10 - “Higitus Figitus” (Reprise) #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 11 - Being a Mouse/“A Most Befuddling Thing” #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 12 - Wolf Attack/Turning Back to Normal #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 13 - Attack of the Dishes/Roo Gets Replaced as Squire #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 14 - Bernard’s In Charge Now #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 15 - Being a Bird/Hawk Attack/“Mad Bianca Beakley” #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 16 - The Wizards’ Duel #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 17 - Roo Becomes Squire/Tigger’s Ticked Off #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 18 - At the Tournament/Roo Pulls the Sword From the Stone #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 19 - Roo Becomes King/‘Hail King Roo!’/Roo’s Depression #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 20 - End Credits Trivia: * This is the first movie-spoof to use the 1920th Entertainment logo. * Unlike CoolZDane's movie-spoof The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Animal Style), this is a PAL spoof. Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:1920th Entertainment Films Category:Stephen Druschke Films